Vant Oceanus
'''Vant Seas (''Umi Jiman, 海自慢)' is a fresh new member of Dragon Gunfire. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. He has joined the guild so he could be the strongest water mage in the guild. Appearance Vant is young teenager with ocean blue ducktail hair. He has peachy colored skin. His eyes is dark blue. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket, wears a two belted long shorts, has black wristbands with peach tan sea shells, sandals with sea shells and sea shells necklace around his neck Personality Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances that he can take to fight, he will take it. He loves to read books in his free time. He mostly reads about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming , he hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the water to collect shells for him to wear , he likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies because he hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hates losing. He takes every defeat hard and blames himself for it , he also hates being so shy when he is around people and he really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. History Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in ''Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. He founds out about the Dragon Gunfire guild on a flyer and he runs down to the guild and joins it. He met the silent Crystal Dragon Slayer named Oliver Ore, who happens to come back from a mission, and challenges him to combat. Relationship Weapons Swords=Broadsword |-| Lances= Water Lacrima Trident |-| Shields=Vanguard |-| Combos * Water Slash + Lunar Slash - Night Water Combo. * Water-Make: Arrows + Water-Make: Arrow Storm - Water Sniper combo. * Water-Make:Dragon Claw + Water-Make:Dragon Claw + Water-Make:Dragon Claw+ Water-Make:Dragon Claw + Water-Make:Dragon Claw- Water Dragon's Wrath combo. * Water-Make: Aqua Tail + Water-Make: Aqua Tail + Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe + Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe + Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe- Force pressure combo. * Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike + Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike + Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike- Crushing Water Dragon Combo. * Water-Make:Clone + Water-Make:Clone + Water-Make:Clone +Water-Make:Clone + Water-Make:Clone- Water Army Combo. * Water-Make: Water Punch + Water-Make: Water Punch + Water-Make: Water Punch + Water-Make: Water Punch - Water Fist Combo. * Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip + Water-Make: Whip - Aqua Whip strike Combo. Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Roleplays= |-| Storylines= |-| Trivia * Vant always has his hands together when he walks. * Whenever he is around strong people like Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, or Gajeel Redfox etc, Vant can be more confident in himself and in battle. * Vant only eat fish and he lives to mix it with salad and eggs. * When he hears or is near water, he relaxes and stops panicking or getting stressed out. quotes * ( to Natsu Dragneel) '' " h-hello sir? Can i join this guild? " ''- Vant said as he walks to talk to him. * ( to Gray Fullbuster ) '' " so you are an ice-make mage?" Cool! I'm a Water-make mage!'' - Vant said as he greets the ice-make mage. * ( to Travis Flint ) " '' "Lava-Make magic huh? Sounds sweet man!" ''- Vant said as he meets the hot headed mage. * ( to Sandy Evans ) " '' I'm going to be so strong that i will stop doubting myself for good!" ''- Vant's declaration after '' Sandy Evans asked him his goals. Magic and Abilities Combat Abilities Water-Make (水メイク Mizu meiku '') the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. It is also a molding magic that uses the element water. He can create object out of water for attacks and defense purposes. For water mages like Vant to master this element, they have to train around water, like lakes, oceans, seas, and ponds. * ' Water resistance '-being trained around water and in the water for as long as he can remember, Vant takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is. * ' Water-make: Triple dragons ' ( トリプルドラゴン ''Toripurudoragon '') * ' Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike' (スーパートリプルドラゴンストライク ''Sūpātoripurudoragonsutoraiku )- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Triple Dragons.' * ' Water-Make:Dragon Claw' ( ドラゴンクロー Doragonkurō) * ' Water-Make:Clone' (クローン Kurōn) * ' Water-Make: Twin Dragon Claw' (ツインドラゴンクロー Tsuindoragonkurō)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Dragon Claw '. * ' Water-Make: Whip ( むち '' Muchi ) * ' Water-Make: Arrows ' ( 矢印 ''Yajirushi )- * Water-Make: Arrow Storm ( アローストーム Arōsutōmu )- this is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Arrows. ' * ' Water-Make: Bullets' ( 弾丸 '' Dangan ) * ' Water-Make: Bullets Barrage ' (弾丸の弾幕 ''Dangan no danmaku)- an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Bullets.' * ' Water-Make: Axe' (アックス '' Akkusu ) * ' Water-Make: Big Axe(ビッグアックス Bigguakkusu '')- This is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Big Axe. * ' Water-Make: Water Punch '( ウォーターパンチ U~ōtāpanchi)- * Water-Make: Double Water Punch ( ダブルウォーターパンチ Daburuu~ōtāpanchi)- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Water Punch.' * ' Water-Make: Shield' ( シールド Shīrudo)- * Water-Make: Super Shield ( スーパーシールド Sūpāshīrudo) an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Shield '. * Water-Make: javelin( ジャベリン Jaberin) *' Water-Make: Javelin Storm' (ジャベリン嵐 Jaberin arashi)- a stronger version of ' Water-Make: Javelin '. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail ' (アクアテール '' Akuatēru ) * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe' (アクアテールスワイプ ''Akuatērusuwaipu)- a more brutal version of ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail.' * ' Water-Make: Missiles ' (ミサイル '' Misairu ) * 'Water-Make: Missiles Widespread ' ( 広範囲ミサイル ''Kōhan'i misairu)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Missiles '. * ' Water-Make: Water Cannon ' ( 放水砲 '' Hōsuihō '') * ' Water-Make: Super Water Cannon (スーパーウォーターキャノン Sūpāu~ōtākyanon)- this is the the upgrade version of Water-Make: Water Cannon '. ' Water Magic '( 水メイク ''Mizu meiku)- Water magic allows the user to cast spells that is created from the use of the element of water. * ' Pistol ' (ピストル, 拳銃, Pisutoru '') * ' Mini Bubble Explosion ' ( ミニ爆発 ''Mini bakuhatsu '') * ' Waves ' ( ウェーブ '' ~ēbu '') * ' Water Slash '( 水のスラッシュ ''Mizu no surasshu ) '''Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku) * ' Moon Slash'(ムーンスラッシュ Mūnsurasshu) * ' Enhance Agility '- Vant's yearly training by swimming has give him incredible agility. This also helps him to dodge attacks since he is a nimble person. * ' Great Swimmer '- thanks to the years of swimming, Vant has become quite the swimmer. * High Stamina '- thanks to his training, he can cast more spells now and last longer in battle. * ' impressive Durability '- what Vant lacks in magic reserves, he makes up in durability. He can take a beating until reinforcements arrives. Notes * Vant hates when people throws trash in the water. * Vant likes to live water. Stats Weaknesses * ' Plant Magic * Lightning Magic Strengths * Fire Magic * Earth Magic Resistance * Fire Magic * Water Magic * Ice Magic * Steel Magic ' Ineffective * ' Water Magic * Plant Magic * Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Water Magic User